Skeleton
|spawn= Light level <7, on solid blocks |Score = 120 (Survival Test only) |Damage = Skeleton's arrow: attack type: Range. Easy - Normal - - Hard - - Sword: attack type: Range. Easy - Normal - Hard - No direct contact damage |drop = Arrows, Bones, and rarely a bow or an Enchanted bow }} A Skeleton is a very common hostile mob that shoots arrows and drops 0-2 bones, 0-2 arrows, and or a Bow (most likely used, but sometimes enchanted) upon death. They are the primary ranged mob the player encounters. Skeletons are currently only one of two mobs that drop bones, the other being a Wither Skeleton. Like Zombies, they spawn in darkness and burn in sunlight. Both Skeletons and Zombies seek shade so that they don't burn in the daylight. When a Skeleton's arrow hits another hostile mob (with the exception of Creepers), the other mob will attack the skeleton. Skeletons themselves will also turn on any other hostile mobs that hit them, including other Skeletons. Behavior This mob will aggravate differently in Survival and Creative. In Survival, these mobs will automatically start attacking you from a 15 block range. They fire at a 10 block range. When they aren't in range, they will walk towards the target. Inside creative, the player will need to manually attack the skeleton either using a weapon or fist. If the player shoots the Skeleton, he would need to be in a 15 block range of the Skeleton. This Mob fire arrows with moderate accuracy, firing toward head level when at full health and aiming at hip level when injured. They are more of a threat than other hostile mobs because of their ranged attacks and when they get close to the player they will jump and dodge. They tend to stay at a distance, however they will not actively run away should the player pursue them. As of the 1.4.3 Pre-release, skeletons will now fire at you quickly the more closer you are to them, making it rather deadly if you attempt to kill them with melee weaponry. They also shoot 15 blocks instead of the original ten. On their own they do not present a major threat, but become increasingly problematic as their numbers go up. Due to the ranged nature of their attacks, they can be very dangerous when paired with close-range mobs such as Zombies and Spiders. This combination can often lead the player to be distracted dealing with the immediate threat, while simultaneously taking fire from the Skeletons. In Creative Mode when you hit a Skeleton, it will fire an arrow instantly, however it will then ignore the player, unlike Survival mode, but will fight if it is attacked again. In earlier versions of Minecraft, Skeletons had a tendency to miss in a two-block high area, as the arrows traveled in an arch and would get stuck in the ceiling. The player would usually be safe then, unless the Skeleton got close. In older versions of Minecraft, Skeletons would rapidly fire arrows. Notch changed this in another update; Skeletons now shoot at a moderate rate, and their arrows fly in a straighter line, no longer hitting low ceilings. Strategy Skeletons can be one of the most difficult hostile-mobs to combat. Because of their climatic abilities in accuracy and fire-rate, skeletons are difficult to combat from a short range. Skeletons are best taken out with a bow and, if available, a strong Smite sword. Because skeletons drop arrows, it is suggested to use the bow in this situation. Skeletons are notorious for having enchanted bows and armor, exagerating the need for ranged combat even more. Skeletons are usually best left alone if a player is not prepared, as they burn in the sunlight, and are aware when they are on fire. Drops Skeletons will drop Bones and Arrows upon death. Bones can be crafted into bone meal or used to tame wolves. If a Skeleton's arrow kills a Creeper, the Creeper will drop any Music Disc except for "11". Farming In Survival Mode, "farming" skeletons is almost impossible. You'll need full Diamond Armor for the farming process to ensure you stay alive. There are four ways of trapping the mob. Method number 1: Try to trap them in a glass block building. Make sure to build the roof with non-transparent blocks, so that they will not burn in the daylight. Method number 2: Find a Monster Spawner, and surround it with stone. Make a 4 block-deep water pit. You`ll need a hole in the floor to receive all the bones. Once you've acquired those bones, pour water, and skeletons will appear.(Glitch soon to be fixed) Method number 3: Make a deep hole. (At least 3 blocks deep.) Then set a trapdoor. Then make a lever, connected to the trapdoor using redstone. When night comes, wait for a Skeleton to come over the trapdoor, pull the lever and the Skeleton will fall in. Method number 4: Set a shade with piston door. Then when it's day, the skeletons will run to shade, then quickly shut the piston door. Trivia *Skeletons make a creaking noise when moving, this can cue in players to their presence. *They have the ability to climb ladders. *There is a very rare chance a Skeleton will spawn riding a Spider, known as a Spider-Jockey. *It takes three hits from a Diamond Sword to kill a Skeleton. *Although uncommon, Skeletons can drop bows upon death. Very rarely it will be an Enchanted Bow. *While players can retrieve their own missed arrows, they cannot retrieve the missed arrows from a Skeleton, as it would provide an extremely easy farming method. *As of 1.4, there is now 2 types of skeletons. The Wither Skeleton. *You can make Skeletons wear armor and pumpkins and wield swords by aiming at them then pressing Q. *Skeletons can survive at daytime if it is wearing any kind of helmet. *Skeletons don't pick up diamond armor, when it's dropped. *If skeletons are in water in daytime, they don't burn and they can survive the sunlight. Gallery 4fwl1x.jpg|An example of farming skeletons. Tumblr_lmbi8fzT5u1qizkcko1_500.jpg|A fall-in trap for a skeleton. Glass3.jpg|A glass trap. Notice the skeleton burning because it has no roof covering the sunlight. Minecraft_skeleton_fail_by_buba2426-d3dv4z2.png|An army of skeletons spawned at day, burning to death. Minecraft_Skeleton_Badie.jpg|A bare-handed skeleton trapped and being farmed. Minecraft_Skeleton_being_shot_at_arrow_flying_mid_air_HD_screenshot.png|A skeleton in a house about to shoot. 800px-Skeleton_1.8.2.png|A Skeleton in 1.8. You can see it wielding it's bow with both hands. SkeletonvsSpiderJockeySkeleton.png|Two skeletons shooting each other in 1.9pre4. The skeleton on the right is a spider jockey. 800px-Skeleton_Golden.png|A Skeleton in 12w32a in golden armor. Skeleton_leather.png|A Skeleton in 12w34b with leather armor. 2012-11-01_18.35.40.png|A skeleton holding a Diamond Sword, rather than the usual Bow Skeleton in minecart.png|A skeleton rides a minecart skeleton..with...pumpkin.head.jpg|Skeleton with pumpkin head. 2013-09-19 11.08.22.png Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs